Crush On You
by PhoenixRae
Summary: She already crushed on a coworker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy? SoNic
1. Chapter 1

**CRUSH ON YOU**

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Brukheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** I got the idea for this fic while reading one of the convos going on at CSI message board under the SoNic thread. It's just a little something that needs to be written out and explored.

* * *

**I. **

_IS IT WRONG TO FIND SOMEONE ATTRACTIVE? I believe it's only human nature to be drawn to a member of the opposite sex. And I _am_ drawn to him, am I not? We worked on a couple or so cases together since I came back to Vegas as a detective, and he has proven to be one helluva charmer whether he was aware of it or not. Must be that slow, quirk/smirk smile of his and the twinkle in his eyes that promised a thousand…something. It always leaves the woman wondering what lurks beneath that cool, smooth veneer of his. God knows we both went through hell this past couple of years, but somehow we both miraculously pulled through it and now…we're better individuals than ever – I think._

* * *

WHACHA SCRIBBLIN' IN THAT LITTLE BLACK book of yours, Detective?" CSI Nick Stokes appeared behind the blond detective working on yet another case with him, this time it involved a botched home invasion resulting in the thief and homeowner shooting each other in a western-style stand-off; both victims were dead and they are pursuing a possible _accomplice_ who witnessed the standoff.

Detective Sofia Curtis closed her small steno writing pad where she was busy scribbling down notes this past few minutes while Nick went ahead and ordered them some breakfast en route to Barstow where a lead on the accomplice showed up. She was supposed to be _documenting_ little notes pertaining to the case, but this one particular notepad of hers was meant for her writing down her thoughts; more like her journal if she actually kept one. She used to have a diary when she was a little girl, but after one misbegotten incident when she accidentally packed her diary in with her school books when she was in elementary and a kleptomaniac schoolmate got a hold of it, all her secrets were divulged and from then on she resented diaries.

"Just notes," was her glib reply and accepted the white Styrofoam cup Nick handed to her with a smile and a nod of thanks.

"Just notes?" he echoed quirking an eyebrow, his own Styrofoam cup held in mid-air en route to his mouth.

Sofia tried not to look at those thin as sin lips and concentrated on meeting the transplanted Texan CSI's eyes instead. Thank God for bumblebee-like sunglasses; it helped shade her straying eyes.

"I like taking notes." She doesn't know why she had to justify her actions. It's not like she was questioning his method of processing a scene.

"You've been taking an awful lot of notes on this case, Detective. I'm starting to wonder if these notes are work-related notes or are you a J.D. Robb in the making writing down bits and pieces for your manuscript?"

Sofia nearly choked on the scalding hot liquid she was ingesting at Nick's accusation. _She_ a novelist? Never in her entire adult life did she dream of becoming one nor did she read any books by J.D. Robb.

Nick was beside her in a split-second when he heard her choking. He gently patted her back, but it felt more like _caressing_ than patting that Sofia had to step away so he wouldn't feel her shiver at his touch.

"Are you okay?" Concern laced the dark haired Texan man's voice as he watched her thump her chest to clear the airway.

"Y-yeah," she choked out in-between cough.

"You know I was only teasing you about the novelist part, right? But it looks like I was right." He looked all smug about this so-called knowledge of his, a peek into Sofia Curtis' private life that no one at the station or lab knew about.

Sofia wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I know you were, and no, you're wrong," she quickly dashed that smugness off him and coughed out one last cough that cleared her airway passage. "Oh cripes, I think my vocal chord's scalded," she groaned when her throat felt raspy.

"Want me to look down your throat and have a look-see that it's not inflamed or something?" Nick offered.

Sofia gave him a look that said he was nuts. Nick misinterpreted her reaction as to him saying he wanted to take a peek down her shirt.

"Hey, I'm only concerned here because I don't want you going back to Vegas with a sore throat – people might think you did a lot of screaming at me while we're in Barstow."

"And why in the world would I be screaming at you?" The only 'screaming' Sofia had flashing in her mind were of her straddling him like a cowgirl and both of them having their wicked ways with one another. Now _that_ was something she'd rather not picture if she wanted this trip of theirs to Barstow to be complication-free.

"Oh you know, because I was so good and you want more," he grinned devilishly and added a malicious wink telling her his mind was in the gutter.

"Nick Stokes, I'm _appalled_ at your way of thinking."

Nick merely chuckled and rounded to the driver's side of the midnight blue SUV company car carrying all of Nick's things. Sofia decided to hitch a ride with him instead of taking her own car.

"And _what_ do you think you're doing?" Sofia questioned when she saw him walking to the driver's side.

Nick stopped, gave her a comical look, and then looked back at the driver's door before looking back at her. "I believe I'm getting in behind the wheel and drive us both to Barstow, ma'am."

"Wrong. _I'm_ driving this time," she announced and marched towards him.

Nick straightened up, squaring his shoulders and met the approaching detective's sunglasses-covered eyes. "I believe _this_ is my truck," he reminded her.

"I know," she nodded. "And I'm still driving," she grinned mischievously.

"And _why_ are you driving instead of me?"

Sofia cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at the brown paper bag he was clutching against his coffee cup. "Because you'll be eating your breakfast en route to Barstow and I am not." She knew it was a lame excuse, but she needed to be behind the wheel instead of seated beside him the rest of the way to their destination. With the way her mind was going plus Nick's subtle innuendo, she wouldn't be able to justify herself if she did something out of character.

* * *

_WHAT IS FATE? DOES EVERYBODY BELIEVE IN IT? Is Fate doing its magical wonder on us right now? Is this some sort of sign? If this is, what kind of _sign_ is this? God knows I can't act on this growing attraction of mine towards him, even if he has given me quite a helluva lot of reasons to want to jump him the entire time we were investigating the accomplice… _

* * *

QUIT YOUR GRUMBLING, ALRIGHT? IT WASN'T my fault the tires were slashed and the doors were jimmied with the windows busted just before we're leaving Barstow." Sofia lugged herself into the motel suite she and Nick booked in to for the night while their SUV was being worked on at the garage. "_You_ chose to park there after I told you I have a bad feeling about the area."

"Oh yeah, blame it all on _me!_" Nick jabbed his own shoulders hard after crossing the suite threshold and closing the door after him. "How was I supposed to know that this _accomplice_ was a thug whose _posse_ doesn't like authorities?"

Sofia stopped in the middle of the room, craned her head over her shoulder and gave her companion a pointed glare. "All _thugs_ hate authority figures."

Nick made a face. "You know what I mean."

"Of course," she gave him a sugary sweet smile that was so fake ants would go into major protest at the sourness of it. She whipped off her sunglasses, walked to the circular table set by the kitchenette area and deposited it there. She took a quick three-sixty degree survey of the room, her hands planted on her hips when she turned to Nick and said, "There's only _one bed._"

"I know," the Texan CSI nodded and walked towards the double bed set in the middle of the room. He sat at the edge and propped one leg atop his knee to unlace his shoe.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" she asked.

Nick frowned. He looked at his companion then over his shoulder at the neatly made bed before turning his attention back at the blond detective.

"This bed is big enough for two," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

Share a bed with Nick Stokes? Oh great. _Just_ great. It was exactly what she needed after tampering down her libido's screams of release every time he did as much as turned to her with that sexy as sin smirk of his while they were questioning Dawg and his cronies about the murder case they're working on.

Nick must've sensed her scandalized thought at the prospect of sharing a bed with him – _fully clothed!_ – and that got his defenses raised.

"C'mon, I _don't_ snore. And I am not a bed-hog either. According to past bedmates, I am _the_ perfect bed partner." He said this with just enough arrogance that Sofia couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh please, I don't think I _need_ to know your prowess in the bedroom," she presented him with her back and pretended to be fascinated by the small kitchen with a sink and a regular sized fridge.

She heard him chuckle from behind her. He was no doubt having that killer grin of his while he shook his nearly bald head. She doesn't know the story behind him acquiring that military crew cut hairstyle, but she'd be damned if she said it didn't intensify his hotness factor.

"I need a shower," she announced out of the blue.

"Be my guest. Just don't use up all the towels and don't finish up the hot water. I'll hop in there too," he told her flippantly while untying his other shoe.

"What?" Sofia turned around to face him, scandalized at the meaning of his words.

Nick slowly raised his gaze, that devilish grin of his clearly intact and Sofia felt foolish for reacting the way she did. He was toying with her. Was he doing this on purpose or what?

"Don't worry I'll let you enjoy your bath _alone_. I'll hop in after you're finished, unless…" He let his words trail off, letting her finish the unspoken meaning herself.

Sofia wasn't the type to blush. Heck, she _rarely_ blush. Usually it was _her_ who caused others to blush. And yet right now she felt her cheeks flaming and she was ready to smack the man seated quite comfortably on the foot of the cheap motel bed across from her.

Mustering up her usual nonchalant composure, Sofia fired back a grin as mischievous as his. "If you behave maybe I'll share," and she left it at that.

She quickly turned her back to her companion and hid inside the all-white tiled bathroom. She didn't see the drop-jaw expression the suave Texan CSI gave her after she left.

Something tells them _this_ will be one helluva looooong night.

* * *

_IF I WAS TOLD I'D BE STRANDED MORE THAN an hour's drive from my place, I would've thought of bringing in spare clothing. Since this afternoon's mishap was clearly unexpected – and at the back of my head I was under the impression I'd be spending tonight in the comfort of my own place – I didn't bother packing in an overnight shirt and some toiletries. What I couldn't quite fathom is the reason behind men finding it _sexy_ to see women wearing their oversized shirt and practically nothing else (except for their underwear)?_

* * *

SOFIA TRIED HER BEST NOT TO FIDGET AS MUCH while walking about in the cramped suite. Nick did a food run just after they both had their shower and now she was seated at one of the two four-legged plastic chairs in the kitchen area of their suite. She'd bring her legs up and press her thighs close to her chest while she munched on burgers and fries, but Nick's spare white t-shirt provided little to none cover if she did that.

She still felt silly after she realized she didn't have a spare shirt to change in to after her shower. She debated on whether to call out to Nick and _borrow_ one from him (provided he brought enough for two people) or she'd ask him to go out and buy whatever t-shirt he could find within a walking mile or two from the motel they checked in to for the night.

The former won. She didn't want to send him on a wild goose chase for a t-shirt. She just hoped Nick brought an extra shirt with him, otherwise she'd be sleeping in the buff, which wouldn't be a problem _if_ she was alone.

"How's dinner?" Nick asked after wolfing down the last of his burger. He sat across from her at the table trying his damnedest not to look at her exposed legs. His old t-shirt only came down to her thighs, not even mid-thigh hence the too much skin exposure.

"Dinner's fine, thank you." She dabbed at the bit of ketchup on the side of her lip. "You should've let me pay for half of this," she insisted.

Nick waved her off and reached across the table for some of her fries, which earned his hand a sound swatting from her.

"Just because _you_ paid for this doesn't mean you can steal fries from me," she scolded.

"That's exactly why I paid for our dinner," Nick grinned and bit the two fries he grabbed in half.

Sofia couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes at him. Again. Somehow this rolling her eyes thing was fast becoming a habit whenever she was around this man.

"What did the people at the garage say about getting us back on the road in the morning?" She asked wanting to talk about something – _anything_ – to avoid the awkward silence that seem to ensue shortly after she donned on his shirt and exposed her legs to the world.

"By noon was the given time for pick up. Until then I guess we're stuck here," he shrugged.

"_Or_ we can take a rental back to Vegas and charge it to the PD," she suggested.

Nick shot her a look that told her he'd rather wait until pigs learned to fly than rent a vehicle. Did he happen to have some bad experience renting a vehicle before?

"It's just a suggestion," she added and reached for a fry. "OK, let's not talk about your vehicle. Let's talk about the case."

"What is there to talk about? _Dawg_ is definitely the killer and staged the whole thing," Nick leaned back, stretched his legs before him and rested his arms – one on the back of the plastic chair and the other on the table while his back was against the wall.

"Are you sure?" she challenged. She wasn't at all convinced that the man they pursued in Barstow was the killer; an accomplice, yes, but a cold-blooded killer? Not in this lifetime. One of his cronies might've been the killer, Sofia could attest to that, but not this poor soul that was thrust deep into this mess.

They argued about the case and Dawg's apparent involvement. It lasted for a good hour and a half, with each of them taking the pro and con side.

* * *

WORD SURE TRAVEL FAST AROUND HERE."

Sofia jumped at the sound of a familiar male voice whispering close to her ear. She was at the reception desk finishing up writing their report, her back turned to the doors hence why she didn't see him. She signed the form on the clipboard and handed it to the man standing on the other side of the counter before she turned to face the man she hadn't seen since their return trip from Barstow a week ago.

"What are you talking about?" she frowned.

Nick cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look that pretty much told her she has gone daft. He grabbed her elbow and steered her away from the receptionist desk and towards the exit.

"I just heard a rumour about a smooth, long-legged _detective_ sharing a motel room with a strapping southern _CSI_."

Sofia stopped dead on her tracks. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Yep. _That_ was pretty much my reaction too when I caught wind of the rumour. Thanks to Greg keeping me updated on office gossip." He didn't sound too happy at all, but whether he wasn't too happy about Greg _or_ the gossip she wasn't sure.

"But _nothing_ happened," she insisted.

"I know," he agreed and urged her to move again because they were blocking the way. "I was there too, remember?"

"When we filed _that_ particular report, I was under the impression that it was _confidential_ info? _How_ did word leak out about us shacking up together for a night?"

"Shacking up?" Nick echoed.

Sofia made a face. "You know what I mean."

Nick chuckled, his hand still clamped on her elbow as he led her to where she parked her car. "Anyway, I know us sharing a room together would eventually leak out, I just don't know _where_ the 'smooth' and 'long-legged' part come from," he shrugged.

Sofia stopped by her driver's door and turned just a bit to come face to face with him. "_You_ were the only one who saw me wearing just a t-shirt that night. _You_ told people," she accused.

"What? C'mon Sofia, don't be crazy. Now _why_ would I go around telling people that?"

"You tell me," she snapped. She was pissed. She hated being the subject of office grapevine.

"Look, I might've mentioned to Warrick that I had to lend you a shirt 'coz our overnight stay was unexpected and you didn't bring a change of clothing, but that's all I said to him. I also mentioned that we ended the night _arguing_ about the case."

"Only our arguing about the case wasn't the topic of this particular gossip."

Nick cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look. "C'mon, between our arguing about the case and us spending the night together in a motel room, _which_ is more gossip-worthy?"

He had her there. But still she'd rather not be part of the current office grapevine.

"You and your big mouth. That is all I can say," she hissed and opened her car door. She slipped behind the wheel and yanked the door shut, nearly taking Nick's hand off if he hadn't been quick enough to remove it from the doorframe.

* * *

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO SNAP AT HIM. I WAS pissed off and he happened to be the only person around for me to lash out on. I knew it wasn't his fault that our spending the night together became the topic of our gossipmongers. I guess I was more upset and irritated about the possible implication these out of control gossip would reflect on us. We work together, for crying out loud! I'm sure office romance is strictly taboo, especially if both parties involved work closely together._


	2. Chapter 2

**CRUSH ON YOU**

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Brukheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement. Complete work of fiction, including some of the _unknown_ city names that might crop up every now and again.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** Against myself I decided to make this a chaptered fic as opposed to a single, _loooooong_ one-shot. I toyed with the idea, but it just didn't turn out that way. Hope you like it.

* * *

**II. **

_DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG IN A PAST life hence why it's biting me hard on my behind right now? I'm stuck in the same scenario as the last time, only this time a passing storm was to blame for my ending up stranded in yet another motel room with the same person as last time?_

* * *

YOU KNOW WE SHOULD _STOP_ meeting like this," Nick said teasingly after he stepped out of the bathroom towel-drying what little hair has grown back.

Sofia turned to the man speaking to her, her eyes moving over him appreciatively, noting finely toned muscles on his upper body, broad shoulders any woman would want to lean on, and arms rippling with muscles. Yep, he definitely fit the 'hottie' category. Would 'sexy hottie' be considered redundant?

"At least I learned my lesson from last time and packed in a change of clothes," she grinned at him.

Nick stopped what he was doing and met her gaze. He assessed her plain cotton shirt and dark gray sweatpants she changed in to. Nothing too sexy, but for some odd reason seeing her in that getup stirs something in him. Of course it didn't help that he has seen her sans sweatpants the last time they were stranded together in a motel room; he felt like he was Superman with x-ray vision: he could see right through the garment covering those killer legs of hers.

_Snap out of it, Stokes!_ he scolded himself. _You're going to get yourself into trouble,_ he reminded himself and had to drag his gaze away from those hidden temptation.

"You came prepared, can I accuse you then of ordering this latest mayhap we're in right now?"

Sofia shot him a glare that would've skewered a boar before returning her attention to the TV screen.

"I didn't ask for a freak storm, Stokes. Maybe _you_ did."

"Now _why_ would I do that?" He hung the towel on the back of the chair.

"Beats me," she shrugged. She spared him a look over her shoulder before adding, "Maybe you enjoyed it so much the last time you wanted a repeat performance." Those tantalizing baby blues of hers were teasing him now.

"We _argued_ the last time resulting in me sleeping on the chair," he reminded her.

Sofia grinned at that. She has this sort of Cheshire cat grin that warned people she has something wicked brewing up in that noggin of hers.

"And whose fault was that? If only you agreed with me, then you wouldn't have to suffer sleeping on the chair that night."

Nick decided not replying to _that_ jab would be the wisest. He was still miffed that aside from him ending up on the chair that night, he ended up owing her the lunch _and_ dinner they betted on if he lost, which he did. Somehow Sofia had a knack for getting the insight on their apprentice who was just a cover-up used by the actual perpetrator.

He stalked around the room a bit. They bought some microwavable TV dinner food and stuff them in the fridge while they got cleaned up. They were in a small town at least two and a half hours drive from Vegas on a follow-up tip leading to the identity of their latest victim's killer. A university student from a small town outside Las Vegas was found floating in a public swimming pool, the once blue water was tainted with her blood and gave at least two regular pool-goers a heart attack when they made the grisly discovery. They tracked down the vic as a resident of Lawful, Nevada located two and a half hours drive northwest from the city.

"You know what I don't get?" he asked over the noise the microwave oven was making after he popped in his dinner.

"No. What?" Sofia's gaze never strayed from the TV screen, but she did lift her head up to listen to what he had to say.

"Why travel two and a half hours to Vegas to dump the body in a public swimming pool?"

That irked the detective's curiosity and she twisted her body sideways to look at him. "What makes you think the pool is just a body dump?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"It's obvious what the pool is used for, but the crime could've been committed right there in Vegas," she pointed out. "After all, the victim attends school at a local university."

"We interviewed countless people who knew the vic. It's summer. She _doesn't_ keep a place to stay in during summertime. She always goes back home until just before school starts."

"_Unless_ there's a friend or _boy_friend whose place she can crash in to."

She got him there. That scenario didn't even come to play in his mind while he was processing the possible reason why the body was dumped where it was if the victim was supposedly holidaying back in Lawful.

Nick jumped when the microwave beeped, indicating it was done heating up his dinner. He turned his back to his companion and opened the door, allowing the scent of his chosen TV dinner to waft out of the small black box-like device.

Sofia sniffed the air and slowly got up from where she sat on the bed.

"What did you choose for dinner? It better not be the fettuccini Alfredo," she warned him as she came closer to where he stood.

Nick grabbed the tiny green box with his gloveless hands. It was hot, but this place doesn't provide oven mitts.

"I grabbed the lasagna one," he told her and dropped the container on to the table. "You hungry now? I can nuke your dinner for you," he offered.

"Yes, I am hungry, but no need to do it for me." Sofia walked to the fridge and pulled out her own dinner. She opened the container flap a bit before stuffing it into the microwave, pressing the designated length of time to cook it then stepped back.

After five minutes of waiting Sofia's dinner was ready and she joined Nick at the table. For the next little while they sat there in silence, chewing on their mediocre dinner and drinking water; neither want of them to be dehydrated and water was in abundance supply in the fridge. They occasionally punctured the silence between them with their thoughts about the case, but the rest of the time the sound coming from the television provided enough noise for the two of them.

* * *

NICK LAY WIDE AWAKE SLEEPING ON HIS BACK in the double size bed. He stole a quick glance beside him at the woman whose back was facing him. They both crashed after they were done dinner and the news on TV started to bore the heck outta them. The rain was still coming down hard outside, pelting the windows, walls, roof – everything – with a vengeance.

Taking a deep breath, Nick secured the blanket that he pulled up to waist; Sofia pulled hers up all the way to her shoulders and just zonked out a few minutes after their backs hit the bed.

He was having a hard time sleeping, and nope, this case of theirs wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. It was the woman sharing this bed with him that has gotten him all worked up. The last time they shared a motel room he didn't have to worry about what it be like if they ended up bed together fully clothed; he was far too busy trying to make himself comfortable on the chair he was assigned to sleep in for the night. At least that womanly scent of hers didn't waft far enough to where he slept that night, unlike tonight when even her body heat he could feel emanating from underneath the blanket.

_She's fun company to have around, Stokes, but don't even think about fooling around with this tough cookie. She can whoop your ass hard as well._ He reminded himself and with that final thought he turned on his side facing away from her and tried to sleep.

* * *

WARM ARMS ENCLOSED AROUND HER, PULLING her closer against a broad chest offering more warmth to her somewhat chilled body. Her arm draped around a lean waist; she could feel its ridges were made of muscles. Rain was still doing its pitter-patter outside, but at least she was warm and cozy inside.

Sofia burrowed herself deeper into the warmth enveloping her, inhaling the faint masculine cologne that reminded her of Nick whenever she whiff of his scent when he passed her by.

_Nick._

Sofia's eyes snapped opened – wide. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and found it blocked by the fuzzy light gray shirt-covered chest blocking her view of what was supposed to be the wall.

_Oh crap,_ she mentally cussed and gingerly pulled away from his embrace, but she found it difficult to do so without doing it with force; Nick's hold on her was vise-like it was impossible to sidle away without waking him up. Twisting around so her back was to him, it wasn't an easy task, but she did manage to turn her back to him and tried to unhook his arm from around her waist.

She froze when she felt him move and mumble something in his sleep. It was indiscernible what he said, but his tone indicated he was _protesting_ her trying to get away from him.

"Sorry to disrupt your sleep, Nick, but I _have_ to get away," she hissed under her breath and tried to wrestle with his arm to free herself from his hold.

After her incessant wriggling, she was rendered frozen stock-still when she felt something poking her behind. Feeling her face flush a deep crimson colour, Sofia bit down _hard_ on her lower lip to stop herself from making any sound.

_Great. Just great._ "Typical male," she hissed under her breath, annoyed that Nick's libido gets worked up while she was trying to be free off his embrace.

After a few minutes of her futile attempt at escape, Sofia gave up. Nick must've sensed her surrender and pulled her tightly against him, pressing her back flat against his chest and her bottom would've had an impression of his arousal imprinted against it. Her jaw hurt from preventing herself for saying something out loud to get him away from her. She couldn't really blame the man for having his thing pressed up against her; God only knows _what_ he was dreaming about hence the result of his arousal. A quick glance at the digital alarm clock on the side table indicated the time: 4:45 a.m. Might as well go back to sleep and enjoy this extra warmth on top of the blanket. She just hoped Nick wouldn't have any ideas or she swore she'd elbow him awake and probably karate-chop something that will cause him major pain when hit if he did as much as take advantage of this situation.

* * *

NICK GRINNED WHEN THE BLOND IN HIS arms finally stopped her moving. He was awake right from the moment she realized where she was and whose arms were wrapped around her. He was jolted awake when a stray strand of her hair tickled his nostril and brought him back to reality from that wonderful dream he was having of a certain blond with blue eyes and legs that he'd so love to be wrapped around his waist while he was busy losing himself in her.

When she wouldn't stop her wriggling he had to cover up a groan with an indiscernible mumbling when he felt Nick Junior waking up. He sensed the moment she felt him poking her and had to restrain himself from chuckling out loud when he heard her mutter in disgust under her breath.

He sent a silent prayer of thanks when she finally quit her moving and settled for not getting away from him. He waited until her body relaxed before pulling her closer, enjoying the warmth and softness of this all female body he was pressed up against with. He tucked her head under his chin, his arm comfortably hooked around her slender waist, her bottom firmly pressed against his as they both slept the rest of the night listening to the sound of rain falling outside.

He knew he could get in trouble for this, but he knew Sofia couldn't really file a complaint. They were asleep – _fully clothed!_ – and he didn't touch her inappropriately, except for Nick Junior poking her, but she figured out it was human nature for him to get aroused whether he was awake or asleep. If she questioned later, he'd say he was having a vividly erotic dream about someone he couldn't quite see the face and…well, he'd think of the rest _if_ she insisted he be specific.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Brukheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** I enjoyed the previous chapter so much. Just have to do that little scene in the end because…c'mon, Sofia and Nick couldn't possibly share a bed without at least _something_ happening that will bring a slight blush on Sofia's cheeks and a mischievous grin from Nick…

* * *

**III. **

HOW WAS LAWFUL?" fellow detective, Captain Jim Brass, asked when he saw Sofia busy filling out some paperwork three days after her return trip to Vegas with CSI Stokes. "Was it awful?" the veteran officer chuckled at his own joke.

_No, actually it was wonderful after I got past the initial shock of finding myself in Nick Stokes' arms._ Sofia mustered up a nonchalant smile and shrugged. "It was Lawful. Small town with a bit of a city-feel to it."

"So it wasn't that bad, huh?" He looked _and_ sounded disappointed she didn't have a bad time while out of town.

Sofia gave him a genuine smile then. "Aside from the freak storm that held Nick and I back from returning ASAP? Yeah, it wasn't bad. How about your case?" She heard about him getting stuck in a confusing case with Grissom and Catherine about an albino girl raped and murdered; her body was dumped on the highway side road.

Brass expelled a long, exasperated sign before sitting himself on the chair across from Sofia's desk.

"Creepy going straight to undetermined."

Sofia's brow furrowed at his explanation. She was about to question him further when a familiar nearly bald head poked in to the room clearly scoping it out for her. She watched that handsome boyish face broke into a smile when his gaze landed on hers.

"Hey," he greeted and walked towards her desk.

"Hey," she greeted back. "What brings you here?"

Nick stopped on the side of her desk, hands in his jeans pocket. He noticed Brass seated on the visitor's chair and acknowledged the veteran cop's presence before turning back to Sofia.

"Breakfast," he answered her query.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Breakfast," he repeated. "I believe _I_ owe _you_ breakfast."

Sofia cocked an eyebrow. Was he asking her out for a breakfast date? He sounded as if _she_ should know what he meant by telling her he owed her breakfast.

"What for?"

"For cracking the case yet again," he sighed.

Now understanding dawned on Sofia and she couldn't help herself from grinning. "You mean I was right?"

"Yes, you were right. The vic was living with her boyfriend for the summer while she looks for a job. She met up with an old high school friend from Lawful and had drinks with him for old times' sake, her boyfriend thought she was cheating on him and assaulted her as soon as she returned back to his apartment after her 'date' with her old friend. The boyfriend figured he'd hit two birds with one stone by implicating the old friend as the prime suspect in the murder," he explained.

"That's _twice_ now I beat you to cracking up a case, Stokes," she said smugly.

Nick huffed and waved off her bravado. "You just got lucky, that's all."

Sofia cocked an eyebrow, but the mirth in her eyes was undeniable.

Jim Brass sat back and watched this interesting interplay between his fellow detective and CSI. Some unspoken undercurrent was ebbing on the surface between this two, but he just couldn't quite put his finger to it.

"Well, I guess that's the sign for me to bid you two a good day," Brass pushed himself up from the chair and nodded to Sofia then Nick.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast too, Brass?" Nick invited.

Brass stopped and looked at the young man standing in front of him and to the woman seated behind the desk. If these two were trying to date or whatever they were trying to do, he knew it was against office policy to date a fellow co-worker, but who was he to stop true love?

"Nah, I don't want to intrude," he declined.

"You're not intruding," Sofia pointed out. "Besides, you need to explain that explanation of yours about that case you're working on with Grissom and Catherine."

"The albino girl murder?" frowned Nick. "Warrick's on that case with them too and he said something about it going _beyond_ creepy the more you guys delve into it," he shrugged.

"He was right," agreed Brass.

"So? What do you say to sharing some chow with us?" cajoled Nick. "C'mon Brass, we won't stiff you with the bill," he promised.

"Yeah because _Nick_ is paying," Sofia added emphasizing on Nick's name to remind the other man _he_ was the one paying for their bill.

* * *

JIM, I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN. Nick is under _my_ supervision and Sofia's under yours. But we've both seen them work together. They are nothing _but_ absolute professionals when working on a case," CSI Supervisor Gil Grissom justified to his friend and co-worker. 

"I'm not concerned about their work ethics, Gil. We both know those two are perfectionists. What I'm worried about is the backlash they'll receive if ever they decided to pursue this bubbling attraction I noticed when I was with them," explained Brass. The two men were in the captain's office after their shift sharing a glass of brandy. "It was bad enough when the rumours about the two of them sharing a room the first time they were stranded in Barstow spread like wildfire around here."

Grissom heard the rumours, but disregarded them as something that went out of hand as far as the talks about Sofia's legs were concerned. Nick and Sofia explained to both himself and Brass what happened in Barstow and why Sofia's leg-description came into play. But fielding off _false_ rumours was one thing, fielding off something that might be _true_ was another.

He was having a hard time keeping the lid on his relationship with Sara, he didn't want to worry about one of his men cavorting with a co-worker as well.

* * *

SOFIA," GRISSOM STEPPED OUT OF HIS OFFICE when he saw the blond detective walk past his office door. 

Sofia stopped and twisted her body slightly, hands thrust in her jeans pockets and a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Grissom," she nodded. "What's up?"

"Got a minute?" He jerked his head to the direction of his office.

Sofia slowly cocked an eyebrow. This sure was unexpected. She just finished a case with Grissom and Sara and now she was on another case with Sanders and Catherine. But not wanting to be rude she pivoted and walked in to Grissom's somewhat _less_ welcoming office filled with jars of experiments and whatnots.

"What's up?" she asked again standing in the middle of his dimly lit office.

Grissom rounded his table and sat down, motioning for her to take one of the chairs across from his desk.

"I just want to have a little chat, that's all," he shrugged.

Okay. She has been around this field a long time to know that a 'chat' usually meant a one-on-one _off the record_ interrogation regarding an incident that happened during a scene processing.

"Look, if this is about me butting heads with Catherine the other day, we both sorted it out and cleared the air. It was a misunderstanding, that's all," she was quick to explain wanting to clear the air right away.

Grissom raised his brow in his usual Grissom-intrigued fashion. "That's good to hear," he sounded uncertain before adding, "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's not?" Now Sofia was confused – and worried at the same time.

"No," Grissom shook his head and relaxed in his seat. "Actually I'm more concerned about you working with Nick."

"What's wrong with me working with Nick? Did he complain?"

"No. No, no complaints from Nick. In fact I heard nothing but praise from him and almost always ask if _you're_ the one assigned to the case assignment I gave him."

Sofia's eyebrows furrowed at that bit of information.

"If there's no problem, then what's up?"

"I just want to know if you're as at ease working with him as he is with you."

Leave it to Grissom not to mince his words.

"He's a professional, a perfectionist like myself. And I like the challenge he always impose on me whenever we're working on a case together," she shrugged.

"That's on a professional level you're talking about."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What about on a _personal_ level?"

Sofia's frown deepened. What was all this questioning about?

"Is there another rumour going around about Nick and myself that I should know about, Grissom?" She might as well ask directly instead of beating around the bush.

"Is there a problem if there is?"

"Please don't answer my question with a question."

"No, there are no rumours. I'm just asking because of an observation, that's all," he shrugged.

"Observation? _What_ observation? I didn't even know my working relationship with Nick Stokes is being watched!"

"Please don't take this the wrong way. It's not what you think it is. I just noticed something between the two of you whenever you're on a case together."

"Nick and I have an easy camaraderie, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No. It was just…_unusual_ to see such undercurrent passing between the two of you."

* * *

SOFIA'S CELL PHONE RANG AS SOON AS she stepped out of Grissom's office. A quick glance at her caller ID told her it was the subject of her impromptu 'chat' with the CSI supervisor. 

"You wouldn't believe what Brass just did," was Nick's opening words to hear without letting her say 'hello'.

"He asked you about _our_ working relationship?" Sofia answered.

"How'd you know?"

Sofia pushed open the door leading to the PD. "I just finished having a _chat_ with Grissom."

"You just did?" He sounded surprised. She was too, actually. In fact she was just beginning to let the conversation she had with Grissom sink in, but of course Nick was quick to call her up and update her on what _he_ just went through with Brass.

"Don't sound surprised. I don't know _what_ made Grissom think that I have a problem working with you on a _personal_ level, other than the last couple of times I worked with you and the case involved us going out of town to investigate resulted in us getting stranded for the night and having to share the same room, I don't see any problems. Do you?" She turned left and headed straight for the exit. She was on her way to call it a night before Grissom waylaid her to his office for their little off-the-record chat.

"No. I like working with you. You keep me on my toes, Curtis."

Sofia smiled at that. "Right back a'cha, Stokes."

"Why thank you," he sounded humbled but Sofia could hear that big grin smile in his tone. "So, are you heading home?"

"Yeah," she nodded and stopped just by her car. She fished for her keys and unlocked the driver's door. "I'm pretty beat and we're close to wrapping up this case then I'm off for three days. Thank God for that!" She couldn't wait to spend the next three days as soon as this case was done sleeping-in and probably have some sort of _nightlife_ since she hardly went out due to her busy schedule working nights and barely getting any rest.

"Wanna grab something to eat before you head home? I'm clocking out now too. Wanna meet at the Big Hole? Get us that booth at the very back by the window." He didn't wait for her to answer. He hung up before she could decline his invite.

Sofia stared at her phone for the longest time. She suppose she could call him back and tell him she won't be meeting him at the Big Hole for breakfast, but her stomach chose that exact moment to protest.

"Oh, alright. But I shouldn't really make a habit of going out for breakfast with Nick Stokes," she mumbled to herself and slid behind the wheel.

* * *

_AFTER MY TALK WITH GRISSOM THIS morning got me into thinking about…well, about what I have been obsessing about these past few weeks. I already accepted the fact that I am _attracted_ to him. And after that incident in that Lawful motel a week ago…I'm surprised _he_ hasn't brought that odd incident up when we woke up that morning tangled up together – arms and legs locked together as if we spent the night making love as opposed to just _sleeping 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Brukheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement. Complete work of fiction, including some of the _unknown_ city names that might crop up every now and again.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** Thanks so much to those read and reviewed so far. I am on a roll here and I can't wait to see _what_ will happen to this two. My muse is threatening to abandon me yet again, and I am hoping that before it does I am close to _finishing_ this fic already.

* * *

**IV. **

NOW SOFIA WAS BEGINNING TO UNDERSTAND what Grissom's bugs and other experiments felt like under the microscope; every move she made, every time she and Nick ran into each other either at the PD or in the lab, she felt the hairs at the back of her neck prickle like all eyes were on them.

Damn Grissom and his observation! And damn Nick for being…well, for being the all-around Mr. Nice Guy here at work! If she doesn't fancy the guy she wouldn't be this jittery around everybody else at work.

She was thankful her three days off was just a few hours away. She needed to get away from here, and Nick better stop phoning and asking her for breakfast or lunch or dinner!

Her cell phone rang. She grabbed it from where she clipped it on her belt buckle and read the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled and debated on whether to answer his call or not. It has been a while since they last worked together. "Curtis," she answered curtly.

"Hey Sofia, what's new?"

Sofia tried not to react at his cheery greeting. Every time he called her he sounded genuinely happy to be talking to her regardless of whether it was work-related or otherwise.

"Nothing much, I'm just finishing up a case then I'm off for three days. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm off the next couple of days too and I figured you might want to hang out or something."

Sofia's eyebrow slowly rose and her steps faltered. Hang out? Nicks Stokes was calling her to ask if she wanted to hang out with him during their days off.

_Hell yeah I'd like to hang out!_ Sofia wanted to jump on the chance to spend some time with him _outside_ work and away from a case. She would've quickly accepted his invite if only he asked her _before_ Grissom talked to her, questioning her about her relationship with Nick. She wondered if she wasn't a detective, if she was still a CSI, would Grissom or Brass question her working alongside Nick and possibly ending up spending time with him? She has seen the other CSIs hang out after work and sometimes when they were off-duty, and no one's said anything about the co-ed CSIs hanging out. _You're just being paranoid, as usual,_ she told herself.

"Hello? Sofia, are you still there?"

"Uh…rain check on the hanging out, Nick? I kinda have something planned for my days off and…well, I'd love to hang out, sure, why not? But I gotta make sure my calendar's clear off any previous appointments," she stumbled as she thought up a lame excuse on the spot. She didn't actually decline his invite, she just evaded it – sorta.

"Oh, alright. Well, I won't bother you on your first day off. I'll probably call you the day after."

"Sounds great. Bye." She clicked off before he could add more. She stared at her cell phone for the longest time, contemplating on whether she should welcome this new development in her 'relationship' with Nick Stokes or not.

* * *

YEAH, BYE," NICK SPOKE TO THE ALREADY disconnected line. He lowered his cell phone from his ear and stared at the silver device for the longest time. He stood leaning against his locker door. 

"Yo Nick!" Warrick Brown came in to the locker room and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Something's wrong with your phone, man?"

Nick straightened and put his cell phone away. "Nah, nothing's wrong with it. I was just thinking," he opened his locker door and started looking for one of the clean shirts he stuffed in there to change in to.

"About what? You already solved the case." Warrick sat on the bench and started untying his shoe to change to his runners.

"It's not about the case. Just…something." He gave a nonchalant shrug, telling Warrick it wasn't anything mulling about. But Warrick wasn't about to let it slide that easily.

"C'mon Nick, you know you can tell me what's bothering you," he chided. "Is it a woman?"

Nick hated it when he was right. "I told you, it's _nothing_, man," he insisted and grabbed a clean black short-sleeved shirt he hung in his locker.

"It _is_ a woman," chuckled Warrick and shook his head. "Who is she? Is she hot?"

"Rick—"

"Look, you're obviously hung up on this woman because…well, I heard you when you hang up and you didn't sound too happy."

Nick turned to him then. "You were eavesdropping on me now, Rick?"

"No. I was just about to enter the room when I heard you on your phone. Don't worry, I didn't hear what you and your mystery lady talked about. I just heard you telling her 'bye' and that's that," he explained. "Anyway, things are not working out between the two of you?"

Nick knew Warrick wouldn't let this one slide so easily. His friend would pester him until he budged, and after he wouldn't stop harping on him when he announced he _eloped_ last year, Nick knew this was his comeuppance.

"Want to lend me your ear while you treat me out for breakfast?"

Warrick cocked an eyebrow. "If I'm lending you my ear, _why_ do I have to pay for your breakfast?"

"Because that's the only way you're going to find out what's bugging me."

"Sneaky bugger," he mumbled.

Nick gave him his trademark grin. "So? Wanna hear about it or not?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CRUSH ON YOU**

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Brukheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement. Complete work of fiction, including some of the _unknown_ city names that might crop up every now and again.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** Again thank you sooooooo much to everyone who is reading and enjoying this fic. I can't believe I am actually on a roll here! I don't know where this story will take me, hopefully it will take me to somewhere…nice.

* * *

**V. **

_IS IT JUST ME OR IS Warrick giving me subtle hints of…is he teasing me? I haven't worked with Warrick in a while, but he sure made me feel awkward around him the entire time we were working on the case. I couldn't help but get the feeling he knows something that I should know about, and yet I am so completely left in the dark I couldn't make hide nor head of it!_

* * *

WHAT IS WRONG WITH WARRICK?" Sofia cornered Nick out in the parking lot at the end of his shift and beginning of hers. 

Nick was startled to be somewhat accosted by the blond detective. She looked peeved and ready to bite someone's head off.

"What are you talking about?" Nick didn't have to feign ignorance since he was at a complete loss. "He seems fine when I last saw him before he went on his days off," he shrugged.

"I'm not talking about his physical well being, Nick. I'm talking about him up to something."

"Up…to…something?" Nick cocked an eyebrow. A warning bell sounded off at the back of his head telling him to tread carefully, _and_ to strangle Warrick if he did as much as let Sofia in on what he told him last week.

"Nick…"

" Sofia, I swear to you I have _no idea_ what Warrick's been doing or what that guy's up to. I know you, him and Greg were working on a case together and last time I talked to him he said you were pretty close to strangling the perp who committed the crime."

Sofia narrowed those icy blue eyes at him. She didn't take his word, but she let it slide – for now. She was going to be late for duty if she continued to drill him for answers.

"We're not through yet, Stokes," she warned before stalking away.

Nick watched the svelte blond walk towards the building housing the PD. He took his cell out from his back pocket and pressed a speed dial number. Someone answered on the first ring.

"You've got some _major_ explaining to do, buddy," he told Warrick menacingly before sliding inside the driver's seat of his truck.

Warrick's reply was a deep-bellied laugh, annoying Nick almost to the point Warrick's annoyed Sofia. His friend was up to something; he just wished he told him _what_ he was planning so he knew how to deflect future confrontations with the ballsy blond detective.

* * *

GREG NOTICED SOMETHING'S OFF WITH SOFIA the next time he worked with her, but he just couldn't put his finger to it. He did notice, however, the icy glares she kept on giving Warrick whenever he makes a wisecrack remark or do so much as wriggle his eyebrows mischievously. 

"I know it's none of my business, Sofia, and you can tell me to mind my own business any time you want, but is there something wrong with you and Warrick?" Greg asked when he could no longer keep his curiosity at bay. They were in the staff lunch room taking a break from figuring out exactly who killed thirteen-year-old Braden Connolly, a choir boy found slaughtered and left on the steps of a Catholic church.

Sofia looked up from the open case file folder spread out in front of her. She glanced up at Greg with one eyebrow cocked just slightly, making Greg feel slightly uneasy sitting across from her.

"You're right. It's none of your business," she told him curtly and returned her attention back on the files in front of her.

Greg knew he'd be pushing his luck here with her, but he couldn't quite let go of this nagging feeling at the back of his head.

"But I wanna make it my business," he announced.

Now he received Sofia's full attention. She dropped her pen on top of the open file, her eyebrows furrowed at the center and she stared long and hard at the youngest graveyard shift CSI member.

"Is this discussion even relevant to our case, Greg?" she questioned.

He knew that she knew what he was talking about was far from what their case was about. But for the sake of _pretending_ she doesn't know fig about what he was asking her, Greg relaxed, slouched down a bit in his seat and grabbed his pen, twirling it between his fingers.

"Look, I know Nick and Warrick can be a pain in the ass to work with sometimes, but trust me when I say that those two are the best CSIs out there. When I was still working here in the lab, there were times when I wanted to throw 'em out of my domain, _but_ there is always a reason why I wanted to do that."

Sofia cocked an eyebrow and remained nonchalant about what Greg was talking about. She didn't even realize her apparent distaste at Warrick was obvious; she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible about it, but Greg's inquisitiveness saw right through it.

Sofia's silence only urged Greg to continue his theorizing about Sofia's annoyance at the African-American man.

"It seems to me that Warrick did something to piss you off. Now whether it was him constantly bugging you, lacing every other word out of his mouth with an innuendo the last time we three worked together, _or_ you're crushing on him and you're damn pissed because he's a married man. Regardless of _what_ your reasons are, I want to know."

Now Sofia's interest was irked. Although Sanders was right about her crushing on a fellow CSI, he got the _wrong_ CSI man she was crushing on.

"Interesting theory there, Greg," she mused, giving the young CSI a slow, pixie grin. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on top of the files, her fingers lacing together and resting her chin atop them. "What made you think I'm pissed off at him?"

"Aren't you?"

Sofia cocked an eyebrow. Greg cleared his throat.

"Okay, no more pussy-footing. I'm just curious to know _why_ Warrick needs to watch himself around you if he wants to go back home to his wife in tact?"

Sofia took her time from answering. She considered how much she should share with Greg, who has proven to be a very good listener and co-worker. During her brief stint as part of Grissom's CSI team she worked a few cases with the then trainee and afterwards the newly appointed CSI Level 3.

He was a curious young man and she gave him props for that, however, she didn't stay in Grissom's team long enough to form a lasting friendship bond amongst her co-workers; Grissom was the only person she grew closer to during her stint as a CSI, and now she formed a somewhat close attachment to Brass.

"Just don't mind Warrick, Greg, and concentrate on solving this case. I want this wrapped and ready to be filed away for good before I go on holiday," she announced and returned her attention back to her work.

Greg's ears perked up at the mention of the word 'holiday'. "Where are you off to and for how long?"

Sofia made a face at him but refused to answer.

"C'mon, Sofia," he chided. "I am not due for my holiday yet until…well, until after Christmas," he whined.

Sofia frowned at that. "You have to wait _that long_ before you can go on your holiday?"

"Yeah. I have this family get-together I have to attend. It's out of state and it's a first in a very long time. My family decided to hold it after Christmas but before New Year," he shrugged.

"Family gatherings…wow, what fun." She didn't sound too happy about the thought of spending more than two hours with family members from all branches of the family tree.

Greg chuckled and shrugged off her obvious distaste for family get-togethers.

"I love my family. I have a huge family and seeing everyone again after how many years is always a good thing." Greg watched Sofia's bent head, her face serious while she read the file in front of her. He knew he'd really be pushing it if he continued to insist on getting her to open up to him about what was really bothering her. He considered the detective one of the best people he has worked with, especially when he experienced how considerate she was to a newbie CSI like himself a year ago.

" Sofia, I know you really don't want to talk about it, but if something's wrong and you and Warrick aren't seeing eye-to-eye, you know you can always talk to me about it. I don't know how I can help, but hey, having a shoulder to lean or even cry on helps sometimes," he offered.

Sofia slowly raised her head from what she was reading, her face expressionless as she considered his offer.

"Thanks, Greg. I'll keep that in mind," she smiled after a while.

Greg let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

* * *

NICK PASSED BY THE STAFF LUNCH ROOM ON his way to report to Grissom about what he just discovered after examining some of the evidence in the garage of the torched SUV. He found his steps faltering when he caught sight of the blond detective enjoying what looked like a warm, cozy conversation with Greg Sanders inside the staff break room. 

Her smile made him almost run into someone when he saw it. Since that morning when she cornered him in the parking lot he hasn't seen hide nor head of her. She was still mad at him for what Warrick did and continued to do. He told Warrick to quit dropping hints to Sofia, but being the stubborn man that he was, Warrick Brown wouldn't listen to him. He tried goading Sofia as best as he could. He said the more she reacts the more they'll find out if she returns the same affection Nick obviously has for her.

So far the only _affection_ she's returned was her annoyance at _him_ for what Warrick was doing.

"She's up for a holiday in a week's time. I heard she's going to Texas and stay at some dude ranch. Whether she's staying there by herself or with someone I have no idea. Maybe you should consider going back home for a visit with your family for your holiday," suggested Grissom who appeared from behind Nick.

Nick jumped at the sound of his supervisor's voice over his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and glared at him.

"What are you talking about? I ain't up for a holiday until next month."

Grissom quirked an eyebrow. "You filed your holiday vacation for next week, Nick."

"I did?" the Texan frowned. "No, I didn't. I filed for a holiday vacation for next month."

"Are you going to argue with me?" The look Grissom gave Nick told him his supervisor was bending some sort of rule here allowing him to leave for his supposed vacation a month before his actual vacation request.


	6. Chapter 6

**CRUSH ON YOU**

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Brukheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement. Complete work of fiction, including some of the _unknown_ city names that might crop up every now and again.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** I have an extended long weekend this weekend (it's Thanksgiving & I get Tuesday off in lieu of working last Sunday) and my muse is back, or at least flittering about letting me figure out _what_ should happen next. Hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it.

* * *

**VI. **

HOWDY, PRETTY LADY!"

Sofia's back stiffened at the sound of the all too familiar male voice that just greeted her. She slowly pivoted to face the approaching man wearing black Stetson cowboy hat, faded blue jeans and a button-down light blue long-sleeved shirt folded three-quarters up his arms. Today was day three of her two weeks holiday from work, and she chose to check out this particular dude ranch one of her cousins mentioned to her the last time she spoke to her.

"Nick?" She couldn't hide her disbelief at seeing him here.

Nick stopped an arm's length away from where Sofia stood in the shade of the porch of the ranch inn housing its hundred or so guests for this season. He removed his Stetson, revealing his crew-cut hairstyle. She remembered him growing his hair back after he had it shorn this short a few weeks ago, but now it looks like he was back to sporting the same hairstyle.

"Hi," he greeted with a slight incline of his head. "Enjoying your stay here?"

Sofia's eyebrows furrowed at the center. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't," he shrugged. "But the owner's son is a friend of mine and since I'm back here for a visit, he invited me over," he explained.

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"Yeah," he nodded. "So, how long are you staying here?"

"Just a week," was her quick reply. "And you?"

"Two weeks," he answered.

"I see," she nodded and was at a loss for words.

She wasn't banking on running into Nick Stokes during her holiday vacation. She knew she left Las Vegas without ever speaking to him or working another case with him (she asked Grissom to not assign Nick to a case she was assigned to for reasons she didn't want to expand on, but Grissom understood and agreed). Ever since Warrick started teasing her incessantly, dropping hints about her and Nick and whatever else he could concoct in that overworked imaginative mind of his, Sofia clamed-up and reacted the only way she knew how: ignored Warrick Brown even though she was itching to deck him at times, and avoided Nick Stokes as much as possible. She was quite happy things were working out really well for the latter, except for this one kink on her holiday agenda.

"Well, enjoy your holiday," she finally said for lack of anything else to say.

Nick looked like he was about to say or ask her something. His mouth opened then shut again. The next time he opened his mouth he bid her a good day and stepped aside so she could pass.

Sofia mumbled her thanks and walked away. She willed herself not to look over her shoulder to check if he was still there. The hairs at the back of her neck told her she was being watched and knew he was still right where she left him.

* * *

IS SHE THE WOMAN THAT'S GOT YOU ALL worked up, Stokes?" Pete Jenkinson came up beside his old high school buddy on the porch of his family's dude ranch inn. His eyes rested on the svelte blond haired woman walking away towards the direction of the stables where guests at the dude ranch could enjoy a leisure horseback ride at any time they wished to take it. 

"She's a complex woman, Pete," sighed Nick, leaning his shoulder against the porch frame.

"Complex?" echoed Pete without taking his eyes off Sofia's departing back, her long blond hair tied to a low ponytail. "I think she's a work of art! Checked in alone and has been enjoying what our ranch has to give since she arrived."

Nick frowned and tore his gaze from Sofia to look at his friend. "You sound surprised."

Pete met his friend's gaze then and grinned. "Of course I am! A pretty lady like that," he jerked his head to the direction Sofia took off to, "checking in _alone_ at a dude ranch? I used to think folks go to places like this to get away and have some _alone_ time, ya know?"

Nick caught his friend's drift. He nodded and looked back at Sofia who was now entering one of the two stables housing the ranch's Thoroughbreds.

_I wonder why she chose to come here alone,_ he wondered but made sure not to voice it out loud.

"I think I want to take a ride, check out the place and whatnot," he announced and straightened up.

Pete cocked an eyebrow and gave his friend a bemused look. "Man, you're in love," he chuckled and ducked backwards to avoid Nick's arm from swatting him for making such remark.

"Shut-up, Pete," Nick tried to look annoyed but he couldn't help himself from grinning. "I'll just catch up with you later, _after_ my wonderful ride escorting the lovely _lonesome_ lady around." Maybe he was in love with Sofia. What was not to love about her? She was smart, savvy, a perfectionist and has a sense of humour. He got along with her just fine and she doesn't strike him as someone who would be clingy in the long run, not that he was around clingy women a lot.

Catherine and Sara both are independent women who know what they wanted and lived their lives they way they wanted to live it. Sofia seemed to be the same type of person, only slightly different than the two other female in his life.

* * *

_SOMEHOW I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT NICK is staying here at the ranch's inn as well, but I can't prove it just yet. Since our unexpected meeting at the porch the other day I couldn't help but notice him hanging around the place a lot. So he's friends with the owner's son, Nick made it sound to me that he's staying with his family while he's here on his holiday and not staying at the ranch's inn._

* * *

HOWDY, PRETTY LADY!" came the all too familiar greeting Sofia's grown accustomed to since she first heard it addressed to her a couple of days ago. 

Sofia was busy walking her horse, QuickSilver, down by the river away from the ranch and other visitors late Thursday afternoon when Nick joined her. Somehow she was no longer surprised he seems to know where to find her.

"What brings you out here, Nick?" Sofia asked without turning to look at him.

"Do I need to have a reason to take a ride down by the river?"

Sofia stopped her slow pace then and looked up at the persistent Texan perched atop his horse.

"This can't be coincidence all the time."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Why not? I know you're staying at the ranch, but you doing your own thing and me doing mine – running into each other _is_ a coincidence."

Sofia merely shook her head at him and continued walking. She heard nick dismount and led his horse by the animal's rein and fell into step beside her.

They walked in silence for a while, neither one saying anything until Nick finally broke the silence by asking Sofia out for dinner.

"I beg your pardon?" Sofia's steps faltered.

Nick slowed down to a full stop, letting his horse walk closer to bank to have a drink. "I know you're not from around here and I just want to show you some Texas hospitality before you go back to Vegas," he shrugged. "And no strings attached if that's what you're worried about. It's just going to be us, two friends – _colleagues_ – hanging out enjoying some awesome Texan cuisine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Bruckheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement. Complete work of fiction, including some of the _unknown_ city names that might crop up every now and again.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** Hmm…I think I'm kinda _dragging_ this thing now – or am I not? –LoL- Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying this fic. _Look!_ They're on a date now, woo-hoo!

* * *

**VII. **

SOFIA THREW HER HEAD BACK AND LET out a deep-bellied hearty laugh at what the dark haired, dark eyed Texan man seated across from her at the outdoor restaurant told her. They were enjoying a scrumptious dessert Nick picked for them to share. And to think she was _thisclose_ to turning him down when he asked her this afternoon to join him for dinner.

Nick watched with twinkling eyes as the woman across from him laughed for what must be the umpteenth time since they were seated. He thanked all the gods and goddesses that helped him out in convincing Sofia to join him for dinner this evening. He has been meaning to ask her out countless times since he saw her at the ranch, but he could never muster up the courage or the time was never really right to invite her out without setting off warning bells in her head that them having dinner together might be construed as a date.

"I can't believe you actually ended up setting the barn on fire! What a rowdy _and_ horny teenager you were, Nick Stokes," she managed to say once her laughter subsided.

Nick chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "I was sixteen and was being led by my hormones at the time. I didn't really know the girl was Pete's cousin until he caught us and threw the nearest thing he could grab," Nick gave a nonchalant shrug and leaned back in his seat. "It just so happens he grabbed a gas lantern and threw it at us, hence setting his parents' barn on fire when it crashed and landed on the dry hay stacks."

Sofia grabbed her drink and shook her head. "Still you were bad."

"Hey, what can I say?" he shrugged again and took another swig of his drink.

They stayed at the restaurant for another half hour before they decided to head back to the ranch. But instead of dropping Sofia off at the inn Nick made a detour and went somewhere secluded Sofia didn't even know it existed until he took her there. He parked his truck facing the large tree by the river; it was the opposite end from where they were strolling earlier and it was a bit higher up.

"What is this place?" Sofia asked looking around the picturesque place after Nick killed the engine off.

"Just a little place Pete and I used to take our dates," he answered.

Sofia cocked an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look. He didn't need to spell it out to her exactly _what_ this place was; she already figured out this place posed as a somewhat 'lovers lane' for Nick and his buddies.

Nick caught her look. "I didn't bring you here for _that_, Sofia."

"Now _why_ am I having a hard time believing that?"

Nick made a face at her. Sofia's face slowly broke to a mischievous grin. She broke eye contact with him and opened the passenger door. She watched her step as she climbed out of the truck. Nick followed suit and rounded the truck and held out his hand to escort her to stand at the edge of the bluff.

"This is nice," she sighed, her blue eyes taking in the blue-black sky splattered with trillions of shimmering stars and the romantic full moon hidden behind a strand of cloud. "No wonder you and Pete chose this place to take your dates. Now did you discover this place before or _after_ you guys burned his parents' barn down?"

Nick let out a bark of laughter and shook his head. "We were in our senior year when we discovered this place. The barn incident happened when we were sixteen," he answered.

"You should've discovered this place sooner," she mused and gave him a knowing look, mischief shimmering behind those big blue eyes of hers before she looked away again and tilted her head back to look at the sky. "_This_ is what we don't really see a lot of in Vegas."

Nick did what she was doing and tilted his head back as well to look at the night sky. It was just a little after ten in the evening, but the full moon and stars were out in full force showing off its natural wonder to those lucky enough to be outside at this time of the night.

"City lights obscure the natural beauty of this planet of ours," he commented.

Sofia stole a glance sideways and studied Nick's profile with his head tilted back and looking at the stars. The corners of his eyes showed lines from squinting too much. He exudes too much boyish charm it was no wonder why he was the stuff erotic fantasies were made of when it came to some of the female employees at work.

Nick felt himself being watched and stole a glance sideways at Sofia. Their eyes held and locked. Neither one of them showed any signs of looking away. It seemed like they were caught, frozen in time and nothing around them seemed to matter.

Some unknown force was pulling them towards each other albeit slowly. One second they were standing at least an arm's length apart and the next second the distance between them was a mere couple of inches, their bodies twisted so they were facing each other.

Their breaths came out hard and ragged. Something was tickling their spines and the soles of their feet.

Sofia tilted her head one way and tilted his head the opposite way. Their mouths felt like two opposite ends of a magnet pulled towards each other.

The initial touch of his lips against hers made Sofia freeze. Nick did the same too, but soon his lips started to move against hers, his tongue slipping out to tease her lips to part. Sofia's eyes felt like lead and closed the moment her lips parted and Nick's tongue found hers. She was hoisted up against his strong chest, his lips crushing hers for a kiss so passionate she was rendered senseless. Her hands moved on their own accord, sliding up the side of his neck and her fingers would've raked between his hairs if it were longer, instead her palms were tickled by the brush-like texture of his crew cut hairstyle, clamping her hands around his hand and pulling him for a deeper kiss.

They staggered back to the passenger side of the truck, their lips locked except for when she reached out behind her to open the door and let themselves inside the cab. Sofia scooted back a bit to allow Nick some room. He pulled the door closed after him, hitting the button to automatically lock both the driver's and passenger doors. Their eyes met once again, their breathing more ragged than before. In their eyes numerous questions were asked but never voiced out loud. Obviously neither one of them wanted to answer them now and soon they were back at ravishing one another.

Clothes were removed and tossed aside. The truck's windows fogged up as its two occupants got lost in each other's arms inside…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Bruckheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement. Complete work of fiction, including some of the _unknown_ city names that might crop up every now and again.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** My oh my! –gasps– They did it! –LoL– OK, we all know _that_ is bound to happen. I supposed I could've made the previous screen more graphic, but whether it's an outright smut or not, ya'll know get the gist, right? – winks– As always enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**VIII. **

_SO THIS IS LOVE…I CAN'T HELP FROM HUMMING that song from that Disney classic, _**Cinderella**_, since I returned back from my holiday. Mind you I was freaking out after Nick and I ended up in his truck all sweaty, exhilarated and downright crazed beyond belief, but it was all worth it. I thought it will be just a one-off; no repeat performance of what happened, but for the rest of my vacation (Nick talked to Pete about extending my initial one-week booking at the dude ranch to two) Nick and I spent as much time as possible with each other. We still ventured outside, but the nights were spent either at that private spot by the river or in my bedroom at the inn. We haven't declared our love out loud, but I know he feels the same way for me. I can feel it in his touch every time we are together. Of course we have to watch ourselves at work; office romances are frowned upon in every work place hence why it wasn't allowed. _

* * *

LOOKING GOOD, SOFIA!" commented Greg the next time he ended up working a case with Sofia, but only this time Nick was also a part of the team solving the latest crime they were about to unravel. "I say that holidays suits you," he added and looked over his shoulder when Nick joined their twosome. "Don't you agree, Nick?" 

Nick frowned and looked from the somewhat quirky CSI then to the blond detective before returning his gaze back to Greg.

"Agree to what?"

" Sofia and going on a holiday. She's _glowing!_" Greg gestured for his partner to look at the detective working the case with them. "She's got that tan that screams _not_ fake 'en bake. And I think she has a permanent blush on her cheeks these days."

Nick feigned examining Sofia's new 'look' since her return from holidays a week ago. She flew in a day ahead of Nick as opposed to them catching the same flight back in case somebody from work spotted them at the airport and raise suspicion about their coziness.

"She always has that _glow_ about her, Greg."

"I know," agreed the blond CSI. "But this time her glow's _intensified_ to the _nth_ power."

Sofia couldn't believe Nick and Greg were talking about her as if she wasn't there. They were on their way to check up on another suspect and as they made their way to the parking lot Sofia felt left out at the conversation the two CSIs were having. Granted she felt flattered that Greg was complimenting her, but still they shouldn't talk about her in her presence!

"Guys, in as much as it's somewhat _flattering_ to be the cause of your debate, please don't talk about me _in front_ of me, hm?" She cocked an eyebrow and eyed both CSIs sternly.

"Oh, sorry," Greg quickly apologized.

Nick didn't say anything. He merely straightened his shoulder, nodded his agreement then gave her a sly wink behind Greg's back before flashing a devilish grin, reminding her of what they just did _before_ they clocked in for their shift. That reminder made Sofia's cheeks blush and she had to look away before Greg noticed. She couldn't help herself from grinning, remembering the way Nick woke her up and the lovemaking that ensued after that before they reluctantly showered – separately this time or else they'd both be late from getting to work if they shared – and got ready.

"Okay, let's concentrate on the case now, shall we?" Sofia needed to get some sort of order back.

"Oki-doki," Greg walked ahead of them and headed for the dark SUV parked out in the parking lot.

Nick fell into step beside, his head bent low and his voice lowered so only _she_ could hear what he has to say.

"If only Greg really knows _what_ the reason behind that glow of yours is, it will fuel his fantasies for _weeks_," he chuckled then picked up the pace, leaving Sofia to falter in her steps, her cheeks as bright as the ripest tomato.

* * *

_WHEN DO YOU THINK A RELATIONSHIP should end? Not that the one I'm in right now is giving me grief. Heck, this past few weeks has been the best few weeks of my life! I mean, SHE is amazing. Granted we both have to keep things under wraps, and with Ecklie sticking his nose everywhere – including everyone's private businesses – we better make sure to not let him sniff us out._

* * *

NICK GRABBED SOFIA INTO THE NEAREST SECLUDED room he could find; no other doors, no windows for unwanted eyes to look in to. The room turned out to be the evidence room. Soft, blue lights turned low to avoid tampering with the evidence collected; the perfect place for a quick rendezvous in the middle of a somewhat mundane shift. 

"Are you crazy?" whispered Sofia in-between ardent kisses.

Nick pressed her up against the wall, away from the door. "I think we're _both_ crazy," he chuckled, his lips trailing kisses down the side of her throat.

Sofia replied with a chuckle, cupping his face and bringing it back up to capture his mouth for another kiss.

"We…could…get…into trouble…for this," she said against his lips.

"I know," he agreed, his hands dipping lower, pulling her shirt from where it was tucked in her pants. "Adrenaline," he paused, pulled away from her. "It's the best high there is." He slowly grinned from ear to ear.

Sofia merely rolled her eyes at him. "You're a lost cause, Nick Stokes," she teased.

"I know, but hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right?"

"Oh Nick," she sighed, framing his smiling face between her hands. Her eyes glistened with what she couldn't say – or was afraid to say out loud.

Nick saw that passing glimpse in her eyes. He wrapped his hands around her wrist, gave it a light squeeze.

"I know, Sofia, I know," he nodded.

"We should get back to work."

"Yeah," he agreed and reluctantly pulled away. "So, dinner at your place or mine?"

Sofia did her best to put her clothing back together. "I think it's my turn to host _breakfast_ for us this morning," she winked, checked herself one last time and walked out of the evidence room.

It was their routine. They switch from time to time, making sure not to attract too much attention. Nick will follow a few minutes later. It was tricky and risky, but so far so good as far as they were concerned.

Nick headed for the direction of the lunch room. He felt like grabbing a cup of coffee and hoping it was a coffee from Greg's good stash.

Warrick and Greg were in the lunch room whiling away the time until something lands on their laps, like a case that would get them out of the office instead of sitting in the lunch room twiddling their thumbs. Nick's steps slowed when he saw that both his teammates face were dead serious, their eyes glued on the white piece of paper they each were reading. It wasn't one of those half sheets of paper Grissom passes out to them for their assignments; this one looked like a memo.

"What's up guys?" He asked and made a beeline for the coffee machine where a freshly brewed pot of coffee stood.

"Can you believe this memo?" Warrick slammed the paper down hard on the table. "I mean, _what_ is Ecklie up to?"

"I think he's not getting some hence why he's preventing everybody else from getting some," commented Greg, throwing the piece of paper on the table and watched it float/slide almost halfway across. He craned his neck and looked at Nick, "Have you read Ecklie's latest memo _banning_ people from getting _cozy_ with one another?"

The coffee pot in Nick's hands rattled and nearly spilled its contents as soon as he heard what the memo was about. He shot his two friends a confused look.

"I beg your pardon?"

Warrick made a face and lifted the sheet of paper he slammed on the table, fanning it for Nick to grab from his hand.

Nick forgoes grabbing himself a cup of coffee and instead crossed the room to snatch the sheet of paper Warrick was handing to him. His brown eyes quickly scanned the main part of the memo. His brows couldn't help from furrowing, his eyes shooting daggers until he finished reading what Conrad Ecklie has to say.

"_This_ is preposterous!" he complained.

"Exactly," agreed Greg and Warrick at the same time.

"What's reason behind him bringing down the iron fist like this on office romance?" Nick demanded and pulled out a chair to sit on.

"I think he's jealous of Grissom and Sara's relationship," commented Greg.

Nick and Warrick both turned to look at the blond CSI.

"What did you just say?" demanded Warrick.

Greg raised his hands palms out to fend off his two co-workers. "Look, it was just an observation. I just noticed that Grissom and Sara are _cozier_ than before. Granted they've always been close, but this time around…well, Grissom seems to be in a jolly good mood as of late, and same goes for Sara. Anyway, _body language_, man. Just watch those two when they're within close proximity of each other!"

Nick and Warrick exchanged looks. Somehow what Greg just said made sense. They did notice Grissom being in a different kind of mood. He was acting more and more like a man in love.

"Gris and Sara?" echoed Warrick.

Nick merely shrugged and leaned back in his seat. His eyes strayed back on the piece of paper on the table and re-read what it said once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ belongs to CBS & Jerry Bruckheimer; I'm just borrowing these characters for my own amusement. Complete work of fiction, including some of the _unknown_ city names that might crop up every now and again.

**Summary:** She already crushed on a co-worker that went no where except for one dinner date. Will it be different this time around on a different guy?

**PhoenixRae's Note:** OK, I need to throw a monkey wrench to the mix and complicate life for Nick and Sofia right now. Thank you all soooo much for being patient with me! Enjoy this next chapter. I apologize for the short-chapters burst; I get that way sometimes, but every short chapter I make damn sure to have a follow-up to it ASAP. **_Sorry for the UBER delay; I joined a fic-exchange for a different fandom so all my attention went to that fic instead of this one. Next chapter's in the works, btw, so hopefully I can upload it soon..._**

* * *

**IX. **

_WHY IS IT THAT EVERY GOOD DEED MUST COME to a quick end? Why couldn't something as good as what I had going on continue on without something – _anything_ – getting in the way of it?_

* * *

HEY CATH, GOT A MINUTE?" Nick cornered Catherine Willows en route home after their shift ended. They were working on a case together about a burglary gone wrong, leaving two clerks and the perp dead on the scene. 

Catherine stopped, pivoted and waited for the Texan to join her by the sliding doors leading to the parking lot.

"What's up, Nicky?"

"Are you in a hurry or do you have time to grab some chow?"

The redhead's eyebrow shot up. She gave the dark haired man a quick once-over, trying to decipher what he was up to.

"If you're going to stiff me for the bill, I say forget it, Nicky."

"No. No. It's my treat."

Now her curiosity was irked. She noticed this past few days Nick hasn't been his usual jolly self. If he was feeling a bit under the weather she'd understand, but she asked him if he was feeling alright and he said he was; still he didn't look _perky_ enough. That perkiness he had after he returned back from his holiday almost three weeks ago vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Something the matter?"

"I just need some advice – a female advice, actually," he explained albeit a bit too vague.

Fifteen minutes later Catherine was seated at the booth inside the team's favourite diner waiting for their order. She was surprised Nick didn't have his usual appetite this morning; just coffee and egg sandwich for him.

"OK, let's stop beating around the bush, shall we?" Catherine leaned forward in her seat, folding her arms on the table and tried to catch Nick's wandering eyes. He seemed a bit uncomfortable talking about whatever it was he wanted to talk to her about. "Nick, what is wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble? If you are, you gotta talk to Grissom because I can only do so much."

"No, Cath, I'm not in trouble," he reassured her. "I just...something's bothering me, and you're the only person I know I could talk to about this."

Catherine was flattered to have Nick Stokes' confidence. But she still has no clue as to what was bothering him.

"Is it work related?"

Nick nodded.

Catherine's brow rose a fraction.

"Does it involve our case?"

He shook his head.

Okay, he was playing mute, but at least she was getting some answers from him. "What is really wrong, Nicky? I am no mind reader like Sara is to Grissom, so please, help me out here, hm?" she cajoled.

"What is wrong about getting involved with a co-worker _romantically?_" The words just tumbled out of his mouth. It has been eating him alive since that night he read Ecklie's memo, and his relationship with Sofia waned soon after that – and it wasn't instigated by him. Sofia must've caught wind of the newest office rule and knowing how much of a stickler for following protocol she was, she thought she was making it _easy_ for them to be back to the way they were _before_ they holidayed together in Texas.

Catherine frowned. Since _when_ did Nick Stokes fancied starting a relationship with a co-worker? She has heard _and_ known of a few ladies at work who fancies him, but in the last seven years since she started working with him, Nick never returned their affection. Sure she flirted back, but he never allowed it to escalate to more than just minor flirtation.

"Who caught your fancy?" She might as well cut through the chase and asked him straight out.

Nick made a face. "It was a _theoretical_ question, Catherine."

"I don't think it _is_ a theoretical question, Nick. You wouldn't be this bothered by it if you're not considering getting involved with someone at work."

_OK, time to face the music, Nicky Boy._ Nick let out a long sigh. Since he pulled out of the parking lot he has been thinking of ways to bring the subject up to Catherine.

"Alright, I'll be straight with you. I just don't know where to start," he admitted.

"Start from the beginning," she suggested.

Nick made a face.

"What?" She gave him an innocent look. "I think I'll have a better idea of _understanding_ what you're trying to tell me here if I know its point of origin," she said matter-of-factly.

She has a point there. Nick mustered up remembering the time when his whole world changed…

* * *

I NOTICED YOU WORKING LESS AND LESS cases with Nick these past few weeks. Did you two have a falling out?" asked Greg when he next worked with Sofia and Sara on a case. They were in the lunch room once again pouring over all the evidence and possibilities to bring the perp to justice. 

Sofia frowned up from the reports she was reading. She eyed the empty lunch room before returning her gaze back to the man seated across from her.

"What are you talking about?"

Greg cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "C'mon Sofia, don't treat me like I'm blind."

Warning bells sounded off at the back of her head. She liked Greg, but she hardly knew him to trust him about whatever information he wanted to wheedle out of her. Wasn't he known for spreading some of the rumours in the lab?

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Sanders," she fibbed.

Greg sat up straight and leaned forward, his voice dropped a crescendo so unwanted ears wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"Honestly, I think you and Nick make a great couple. You have a chemistry, and that's not just Greg Sanders the _Former_ Lab Tech talking," he winked. He leaned back in his seat, studied the woman whose face was getting redder and redder by the second avoid any further eye contact with him. He returned to his casual, conversational tone and crossed his arms across his chest. "I couldn't believe the memo Ecklie passed around about banning office romances. I mean, honestly, _who else_ would you get involved with if your work takes up pretty much all your time? Provided, of course, that the said co-worker you're gonna get involved with is a single, unattached person."

* * *

_SOMETIMES THE BEST ADVISE COMES FROM THE person you least expect to show some _light_ into your someone what dim life. Now it's got me thinking. Is it too late to patch things up between us?_


End file.
